Staying There Forever
by Greenboy1
Summary: What would have happened if Clarke and Finn had stayed together in their bunker? What if certain things had gone the other way and one thing had happened instead of another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clarke woke up, naked, head resting on Finn's chest, a blanket half-heartedly pulled over them. For a moment, she couldn't remember why she was in a bunker or why she was naked next to Finn. But then she remembered. She remembered the shit that went down with Charolette and Murphy and how the two of them had retreated here, into each other's arms.

 _Clink._

'The fuck was that?' Clarke thought. She could feel Finn slowly awakining, the sudden sound breaking the silence.

"Shhh," Clarke hissed sharply into Finn's ear, moving her head up so she could whisper without being heard by what- or whoever was there.

Clarke, now on full alert, slipped off of the couch they were on and grabed a knife off of the coffe table. As Finn started to rise she placed a hand forcefuly on his chest, pushing him back down.

She stealthily crept up to the wall next to the doorway into the kitchen, her bare feet falling soundlessly on the ground, her breasts bouncing slightly with every step as her blonde hair fell down around her nude body, across her back and chest, straying down onto her breasts.

And she stood there for a minute, untill the dark shape that had frozen when the sound had been made started taking steps forward, through the door way.

'Your mistake.' Clarke thought to herself as she dashed out once the shape had passed her, wraping an arm around it's neck and shoving the knife against it.

"Who the hell are you!?" Clarke yelled at it. Finn got up, lighting a match and setting one of the candles on fire. Bringing the flame closer to the thing, Finn realized it was one of the grounders.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Finn asked, bringing the candle, and his face, closer the the grounder.

"To kill you," it responded in a thick accent.

Just as he said this, the grounder lashed his knee out, taking Finn by suprise and knocking him to the floor. The grounder then tried to reach for a sword that was attached to his armor but the action was stoped as Clarke slid the steel blade effortlessly through it's neck, killing it. As it's blood started to seep out, she droped the corpse onto the floor, away from the carpets.

Clarke then ran to Finn's side, helping him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, looking at him concerend.

"Yeah, I think that I am. How about you?" He responded, putting a hand on each of her sholders, looking into her eyes full of concern.

"As well as we can be on a post-nuclear war world. Even if I did just kill someone."

"It was self defense. If you hadn't killed him, we would both be dead." He then leaned down, having notecied something on the corpse. "Here. Have this."

She looked at what he had handed to him. It was an old sword, pre-nukes, but it was in good condition.

"Thanks. We should probably get rid of the body. But first, where the fuck are my panties?"

 _Hey_ _guys. This is my first fanfic I have ever written so appologies. I should probably say I do not own any of the characters in_

The 100 _or the universe it is set in. I just was kind of annoyed at how little Clarke-Finn fanfic there was. So I made this. Rate and Reveiw please! (if you can do that. I don't really know how this site works)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or any of the characters therein._

Clarke went around the room, gathering her clothes and putting them on as Finn did the same. Once she were dressed, Clarke took the sword Finn had found and attached it's sheath to her side. They both then took the corpse and, Finn going first, pulled it up the ladder of the bunker. Once it was outside, they lifted it up and put it under a nearby bush, covering it up. It was far enough away from the bunker that should the grounders find it, they wouldn't be able trace it back to the bunker that Clarke had begun to think of as home.

A few hours later Clarke and Finn were sitting by a stream in a clearing, resting against a large boulder. Clarke was inbetween Finn legs, resting her back against his chest. Finn started kissing her neck, starting at her collar bone and making his way up her neck.

Clarke let him continue, moaning as he turned her head to face him and pressing his lips against hers.

"Finn," Clarke said, pulling back a bit after a few seconds. "You know last night, it...it wasn't about just needing someone to me. It was needing you. I wanted it to be you."

"Clarke, there is something I should probably tell you." Finn said, looking down with a guilty expression on his face. "I..uh..back on The Ark, before I was locked up, I...I had a girlfriend. She would come in and visit me every week. But, well, there is no way I'll ever see her again, so..."

"Finn!" Clarke exclaimed, standing up and turning around to face him, anger raging across her face. "Are you fucking serious?! I-I can't belive you wouldn't tell me something like that! How-"

She was cut short as a javalin flew past her, cutting a gash open on her upper arm and thuding into the boulder behind Finn. As this happened, a person lept down from atop the rock and tried to run Finn through with a spear. He doged out of the way, drawing a knife from his belt and holding it in front of him in a fighting stance.

Grunting in pain, Clarke twirled around to face the attacker coming at her from behind, drawing her sword in the process. As the grounder charged at her with a spear, she side-steped at the last second, allowing him to run right past her. As he did this, she swung her sword low, severing his leg just above the knee. As blood seeped and spurted out of the stump leg, he fell down onto the fresh wound, the freshly detached limb went flying forward, hitting the ground, leaving a pool of blood streaming from the veins in the knee.

"GAAAHH!" He yelled out in pain. "Jak of! _(Fuck you)_ " Clarke then swung the blade around, lopping the head off of the grounder. As it's head rolled into the water, blood spurting from it and the corpse, Clarke turned around to see the other grounder swing a club at Finn, to have him barely dodge out of the way, getting his arm hit and knife knocked out of his hand. Clarke then lunged at the man, stabing him in through the upper side, just below the armpit, through his lungs and into his heart, killing him instantly. As the body went limp and fell to the ground, she pulled the sword out of it's side and sheathed it, noting how much blood seeped out of the sword-hole in his side and making a mental reminder to wash her hands and face off of blood in the stream. Reaching down to Finn, she lifted him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked, franticly searching his body for cuts or broken bones.

"Hey. Hey Clarke!" He said, puting his hand on the side of her cheek and bringing her head up to look at him, noting the concern in her eyes. "I'm fine. Just a small bruise on my arm. I'm fine!" He added as look of disbelief crossed her face. "Are you ok? Your arm is cut!"

"What? Oh, that. I'm fine, it's already healing up. But...but I'm still mad at you!" She said, stepping away from him after a second as she crossed her arms and put a stern look on her face. "You should have told me you had a girlfriend before you fucked me! I gave you...and you lied to me!"

"Look...Clarke, I'm sorry. I really am. But...well, I'll never see her again. You wont either. We have no way of contacting The Ark now that the bracelets are dead. They don't know we're alive. They won't send anyone down for at least another generation."

"Yeah, I know, but still! You were my first! And you lie to me about something like that, that you have a girl waiting for you to come back!"

"Clarke, I'm sorry. I really am. But what I felt for you last night, and what I feel for you right now, it's real. I needed **you**. Not just anyone, I wanted it to be you. And I know that you feel it too." Finn said as he had a deasperate look on his face. He loved this girl, mabye more so than Raven.

"Finn, let's just get back to camp. It's almost morning. People will wonder where we are." Clarke said, turning around, leaning down, and washing her face and hands in the stream. As she was leaning down, Finn looked at her ass, loving how it looked and remembering how it felt to be inside her pussy last night as he fucked her and she rode him. As Clarke stood back up and turned around, she saw how Finn had stared at her ass and a small little grin crossed her face. Drawing her sword, she leaned down and tore a piece of cloth from the headless, one-legged corpse's green clothes. She smiled as she noticed that Finn was stareing straight at her cleavage. 'He must be thinking about last night. Well, I can't blame him. It was fun, but then again, he is the only person I've been with.' Finn had taken a step back at the sight of the blade that had just killed two men, and probably many others in the past, and this had not escaped Clarke's observations.

"Finn, calm down. I'm not that crazy." She then wiped the blood off of the sword, looping the cloth through her belt and sheathing the sword, her anger at Finn for not telling her about his girlfriend sooner returning.

"Clarke! Look!" Finn said suddenly, as he pointed up at the sky in amazement. She looked at him, then followed his finger as it pointed towards a ball of fire in the sky.

"What the hell is that? It's not a shooting star, it's to close to the earth. I think it's a pod from The Ark!" Clarke said, her anger at Finn forgotten. "We need to get to camp and get a party to go see what's in the pod before the grounders find it!" Clarke watched as the pod fell past the camp, heading overtop of the ridge behind their camp.

"Let's go!"

 _Hello to anyone reading this. I hope you like the second chapter of_ Staying There Forever. _I hope that you are enjoying this series as much as I am. I will be adding in parts with other characters and other pairings, but the main focus (at leats for the begining) will be on Clarke and Finn. I think that this will be a long series as I'm rewatching_ The 100 _and make a chapter or two for every episode._ _I'm going to try and get out two or three chapters every week, school and sickness permiting. Any thoughts, comments, suggestions, or criticisms please reveiw! Thanks for reading and have a good day. (or night, whenever you're reading this)_


	3. Chapter 3 : Bellamy

**Chapter 3**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own_ The 100 _and any of the characters therein._

 _Bellamy's POV_

 _Whooosh._

The sudden sound of something falling awoke Bellamy from his slumber. His thoughts slipped back to the wonderful night he had had. Two young, beautiful ladies, riding his cock and sitting on his face all night, not to mention the time when he fucked one while she licked the other's pussy. He only allowed these thoughts a few moments for he needed to be focused. As he sat up, he could hear cries and shouts from the others. One person's shout stuck with him - **It was from The Ark**.

"Bellamy! Get out here!" he heard Octavia cry out. He ran out, wearing only a pair of underwear. He followed O's gaze and saw some form of pod, probably from The Ark, falling down and sprouting a parachute before disapearing over a nearby ridge.

"Look! It's going over that ridge." Octavia said, looking at him.

He then immidiately turned around and went back into his tent, scooping his shirt up off the ground and pulling it on.

"Hey Belly-baby, want to play?" One of the girls asked him, the blonde one in bed. The other one was standing up only wearing a pair of painties, her nipples hard in the cool night air. As the blonde said this, she pulled the covers off showing him her clean-shaven pussy and large tits, a sexy bedroom-ready look on her face, ready for him to jump on her and fuck her brains out.

"Not now, ladies. I have to go on patrol." As he said this, he slapped the standing brunette's ass while walking towards his gear in the corner, causing her to jump a bit and yelp in suprise, her boobs bouncing. As he neared the blonde, he leaned down and kissed her lips while he fondled her tits. Standing up, he tried to walk to his gear but she wouldn't let go of his hand. "Seriously ladies, I have to go. But play nice." After he said this, he threw on his shirt, jacket, pants, and belt, looping his ax through his belt and putting his knife in a makeshift sheath he had attached to the back of his belt. With this, he walked out of his tent and into another one that had become a makeshift commamd center. But as he walked out, his eye was caught on the two nude girls performing oral sex on eachother in the 69 position. 'Wish I could join in.' he thought. 'But I really have to make sure the people in that pod are dead and that the radio, if there is one, is destroyed.'

As he entered the command tent, the black man standing there, Christopher, looked up at him from a map where he had been discusing with several others, including Octavia.

"Hey Bellamy. The pod went over the next ridge but I think it didn't go very far. And whatever was in there should to be in good shape seeing as we couldn't hear or see an explosion."

"Alright. Um...spread the word." He said pointing at the other two in the tent. "We head out at first light."

"Yes sir." They both said as the walked out of the tent.

"But Bell, eveyone within a hundred miles saw that thing go down." Octavia said, annoyed at Bellamy. "We need to get to it before the grounders do."

"No. We wait 'till first light. It's too dangerous to go at night." Bellamy sternly responded.

Octavia looked at him, realizing that there was no real point in arguing. His opinion wouldn't change. She the stormed out of the tent, her opposition to his orders showing.

After talking with Chris for a few minutes, Bellamy left the tent and slipped out of camp, past the half-built wall. Once outside the wall, he snuck through the woods towards the area where Chris said the pod had gone down.

After walking through the woods for nearly a hour, Bellamy came across a small group of grounders marching towards what Bellamy could only guess was the crash. He silently slipped the ax from his belt and crept up behind the rear-most grounder. The group had come to a stop to rest, and were mostly talking in some strange language. All except for this one guy in back. As Bellamy snuck forward and bit, he stepped on a twig, breaking it.

"Shit." Bellamy muttered, but not quiet enough. The back grouder turned around, his back to the rest of the group, and reached for a bow that was slung over his back, sure that someone was there. His eyes were scanning the woods around the group. Quickley thinking, Bellamy lept forward and buried his hatchet down into the neck of the grounder. Tearing the ax out, he swung it sideways spliting the poor guy's head open, adding brain matter to the already large amounts of blood.

Now, the good news was that he had quickly killed off the only archer in the group. The bad news was that the rest of the group was now alerted to his position. As the one talking the least and the therefor least distracted sprang up, weapon drawn, Bellamy drew his knife and threw it, striking him in the neck. As blood streamed down their ally's neck and chest, the last two lept up, weapons drawn.

One of them lunged at Bellamy with a spear, which he side-stepped easily. He swung the ax down, striking off the point of the spear easily, then swung at the grounder's arm, cutting it's hand off. As the grounder screamed out in pain, the other one swung down at Bellamy with a club. The blow was easy enough to block, but he nearly buckled under the force of the blow. Whoever this was, they were strong.

As the grounder pulled their arm back again, Bellamy rolled out of the way and swung at the grounder's knee. Cutting deep into the flesh, the grounder colapsed on the wounded leg, shriking out in pain. As he stood up, Bellamy switly swung the ax into the head of the grounder, killing it. Looking at the carnage he had caused, he wreched the ax out of the dead grounder's head, causeing even more blood and brain to spurt out. He then turned around and pulled his knife out of a dead grounder's neck. Noticing the other grounder rolling on the ground, he walked over and slit his throat, killing him. As the blood pooled from the fresh cuts, he wiped his ax and knife clean of blood on the clothes of the one-handed grounder. And on he walked, determined to make sure that no one on The Ark learned that they were alive.

After walking for a few more miles, he came across the pod that had crashed to the ground. As he pried the door on the side open, he saw that there was a person in the pod. They were wearing a space suit with a raven printed on the side of the helmet. He also noticed a radio attached to the side of the inside pannel.

He leaned forward, knife in hand, towards the radio's wires, intending to cut them and toss the radio into the river. But as he reached forward, the person in the suit reached forward, pushing his hand out of the way.

"Hey. What the fuck are you doing?" the person asked weakly. It was a girl's voice, but she was very groggy from yhe crash. But she was a witness. He had to do what needed to be done.

'Crap. What am I going to do? If I outright stab her, it will look like I did it. But if it is an accident...' Bellamy thought, looking around the pod as the person in the suit shakily tried to remove her helmet. Tearing off a chuck of metal from the inside of the pod, Bellamy stabbed the girl in the gut, pushing the metal into her deep and twisting. 'I'll do what I have to do. I won't let anyone separate me and Octavia again.' He thought, desperatly trying to justify his actions.

As the girl pulled the helmet off, her face became contorted with pain and she screamed out, franticly trying to stop him from killing her in her dazed state. But it was no use. He shoved the metal in a bit more, and the girl's body started to go limp, she fought less and less, her cries growing weaker and quieter. Finally, Bellamy knew the deed was done when her head lolled down, chin touching her chest, black hair spreading out across her face and suit. Blood started to drool out of the side of her mouth.

"Bellamy? What's going on? We heard screams." Soneone shouted out behind him.

'Fuck! I didn't get rid of the radio! I should have just taken the radio and slit her throat like I did to the grounder.' He let go of the metal pannel, leaving it in her torso.

Turning around and thinking quickly, Bellamy looked at Clarke and Finn running out of the woods behind him.

"Help! There was a person in the pod and I think she's dead!" Bellamy yelled at them, putting panic into his voice. Little did he or Clarke note how pale Finn's face became when he saw the cracked helmet with a raven printed on the side lying on the ground, blood stained across a spiderweb crack in the glass.

 _Hey people! Thanks for reading. I will have another chapter on the 5th episode of season one, but tell me. Do you guys like it when the POV follows characters other than Clarke and Finn? Or should I keep it just following them? It is up to you. Tell me what you think if you review! Or dont, it's up to you. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: Finn

**Chapter 4**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or and characters therein._

 _Finn's POV_

All he saw was the space helmet, lying on the ground, the inside covered in blood. The raven print on the side. Her raven print. ' _Raven! Oh god, don't let her be dead. Don't let her die_.' The thoughts ran through Finn's head before he had time to process the fact the Raven, his first love, was on Earth. Not only that, but she was dead, if what Bellamy was saying was true. ' _She can't be. She just can't.'_

He dashed forward, shoving Bellamy out of the way, running to Raven, wanting to do everything he could possibly could to save the girl he had gone to jail for.

Putting his hand against her face, he tried to find a pulse. Any sign that she was alive. But it was in vian. Finding nothing, he dropped his head down, tears streaming down off his face. He noticed the metal sheet sticking out of her gut. The one covered in her blood. The one that's end was dripping blood from Raven down onto the floor of the pod. The one that had killed her.

"Raven! No. No. Why did you have to try and come down here?" Finn muttered to himself, not caring who heard. "Why? All you did was pointlessly crash yourself and die? For what cause?"

And that's when he noticed the radio. Playing the same message, over and over again on a loop. A call from The Ark.

Grabing the radio reciver, Finn called into it. "Hey, anyone there? This is the 100 we are alive."

"Copy. This is Private Lucus Mathers on The Ark. We read you. Over."

Finn could hear the soldier yelling at someone to tell the council they were alive and to stop the Culling.

"Hey, listen. We're going to move the pod radio back to near our dropship." Finn said, forcing the words out. He was still overcome with grief. "It isn't safe out here where the pod went down."

"Alright. How many dead do you have? Any signs of radiation poisoning?" The soldier asked.

"We've only lost seven people. Two died in the drop onto the planet, one was killed by another of us, one killed herself, and three

died of toxic gas."

"But not radiation? Are you sure?"

"Yes. No one has shown any symtoms of rad poisoning."

"Alright. I'm going to go tell Mrs. Griffin what you told me. Over."

With that, the communication ended. As Finn stood up from the radio, he advadverted his eyes from the corpse of his first love. While they had never really done _it_ , he had loved her. But she was dead. There wasn't anything he could do now but bury her body and remember her for who she was, not this broken form he had imprinted into his mind.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Out sprang a group of people from the drop ship.

"Hey guys. Glad you're here. We need you to pick up this pod and carry it back to camp." Bellamy said, a strange look of regret on his face. "And get a stretcher. The pilot is dead."

"She was like this when I found her. There was nothing that, I could do." Bellamy said, walking over, adressing Finn. "Who was she?"

"She...she was my girlfriend." Finn responded, tears silently pouring down his face.

"Come on Finn, let's go. We should make sure the pod is intact for Monty to examine." Clarke said, putting her arm around his waste and taking his hand, pulling him away from the pod.

After a half hour, the group had managed to make a makeshift pedistal to carry the pod on. And the guys had found enough cloth and leaves to make a stretcher.

And so they walked, behind the pod and Raven's corpse, for a long time. Clarke kept an eye out, watching the woods, waiting for something to happen, someone to attack like the grounders had twice before.

But nothing happened. Eventually Clarke broke the silence.

"I'm glad you told me, Finn." Clarke said, looking up at him, arm still wrapped around his waist.

"Told you what?" He asked, still staring transfixed at a certain point in front of them. The pain and sorrow was thick in his voice.

"That you had a girlfriend. If you hadn't, it would have shown that you were willing to lie to me. This way, you told me the truth before you were forced to." She responded,

looking up at his sad, sullen face. "Now I know that you will tell me the truth. I am still mad at you, but I'll get past it. You're the one I'm worried about."

"I'm sorry. I know that I should have told you sooner, but...I just couldn't think about you rejecting me." Finn looked down at her, brown eyes meeting green. "I didn't want to lose you, Clarke."

She smiled at him, and leaned up, planting a kiss on his check.

"Come on." She said. "We should probably help Monty with the radio. We also need to bury Raven."

And with that, the two walked back to the drop ship, hand-in-hand.

 _Hey guys! Thanks for reading. As I've said before, please review so I can get your opinion on what I should do with the story. I want to what you think about focusing on just Clarke and Finn or trying to include other character's viewpoints._ _I don't know if I should or not. I will still tell the story, regardless. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own_ The 100 _or any characters therein._

 _Clarke POV_

It was the day after the 100 had found Raven's corpse and her pod and brought them both back to the dropship. The pod had been moved to just outide of the dropship's gate. Once the pod had been settled down and stabilized, Monty did a compleate look-over of the ship. They tried to use the radio again, but one of the wires had been cut by a piece of shrapnel while the pod was moved. It would have been a simple fix if they had any electrical wire, but none was in the dropship that could be removed without possibly igniting fuel and setting the whole camp ablaze.

"We are going to need elecrital wire." Monty told the group of Clarke, Finn, Jasper, and Chris as they sat in the dropship.

"I think I know where we could get some." Finn said, looking over at Clarke. "Art supply store?"

"I guess." She said, thinking. "Monty, you would need to come with us to find what you need to fix the radio."

"Ok." Monty said. "But what is-"

Monty was suddenly interupted by Bellamy storming into the dropship, shoving the curtain door aside as he did so.

"Octavia has gone missing." Bellamy said. "Finn, you're the best tracker here. I need you to help me find her."

"Alrigth." Finn said as he looked over at Clarke. "But-"

"No, Finn, it's fine." Clarke said, smiling at Finn. "I can go with Monty alone. I know where it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we need to go." Bellamy said with a questioning look on his face. "Every minute she's out there is a minute that decreases our chances of finding her. Let's go."

As Finn walked by Clarke to get to the door she reached out and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Smiling at her, he continued walking and followed Bellamy out of the tent.

"Alright, Monty. Let's go." Clarke said. She walked out of the tent and Monry followed.

The two of them left camp and walked a while. Once they reached the bunker's entrance, Clarke twisted the latch and opened the door. Looking atound and seeing no one but the two of them, she went down into the bunker.

Once inside, she shone a flashlight around and looked at the bunker. She hadn't been in here since she and Finn had had sex. She smiled when she thought back to that grounder who had been sent to kill them. She and Finn had killed their pontential killer compleatly naked.

Snapping out of her memories, she looked around and went over to one of the big boxes on the shelves. She set her flashlight down on shelf and lit a small candle, setting it on the shelf next to her turned-off flashlight.

Opening it up, she took out a big quilt that was on the top of the box. It was homemade. Setting it to the side, she dug through the box. She was surprised when Monty spoke.

"Hey Clarke." He asked, looking at her. "Is this where you and Finn disappeared to last night? No one could find either if you."

"Yeah. We came here." Clarke said, turning around to look at Monty. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone else to know, ok? About this place, about Finn and me."

"You know, people already know about you and Finn. The kiss on his cheek kind of gave it away." Monty said, smirking. "But no, I won't tell anyone."

As Monty finished speaking he turned around and went back to rooting through his box. He finished searching that one easily and didn't find anything, so he pulled another one down and kept on serching.

As Clarke turned around, she spoted a RC car on one of the shelves. "Hey Monty." She said, turning around and showing the car to him. "Will this work?"

"Yea, it will!" He said, excited. He popped the bottom case off of the car and checked the wires. The were in good condition for a 100 year-old toy. "It would be best to find the controler for it in case we need to repair the signal-sending portion of the radio."

"Here." Clarke said, handing him the car and turning around to look

As she tore another blanket out of the crate, she spotted the remote for the RC.

Handing it to Monty, she blew out the candle and followed Monty out of the bunker.

They walked back to the camp, going quickly, anxious to fix the radio. When Clarke went into the camp, she noticed that Finn and Bellamy weren't back yet.

"I hope that they're ok." Clarke said to Monty.

"Ah, they'll be fine." Monty responded. "They're good fighters."

It was about half a hour later when Clarke heard cries going up from outside the dropship.

"Someone get Clarke! Finn has been stabbed!"


	6. Update

Wow. It has been a long time. This most likely will be yet another false promise, but whatever. I am currently in the process of revising and editing the first chapter, and by the time most of my few readers read this I will be on the second. I know there were way too many errors at first, so I am deciding to fix them. Along a few other things, like adding more descriptions and improving my writing. I will be taking down the original story as I believe the changes will be too great to simply edit the original document. So wish me luck and have a good day.


End file.
